Three Makes A Sinking Ship
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Katie hadn't been back in years and she's finally back. Too bad two of the boys are now falling for her. *Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alrite, so this is a one-shot suggested by Mudmaster94. so far, I'm looking at it as a three-shot, but it may turn into a fourshot at this rate.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing and you know it**

* * *

I have to say that I was surprised when Kendall said he was giving his sister a welcome home party. Truthfully, I hadn't even noticed that she'd left. Sure, it'd been like nine years and Big Time Rush had just blown up after the concert and a couple of albums, but we weren't supposed to forget the little people who had gotten us there. Katie was one of them.

Apparently, she wasn't in the country a whole lot and she wasn't working around here, so her coming home for the weekend was a big deal. A really big deal. I mean, it was just Katie. To me, she had been nothing more than just another annoyance.

So here's the thing: Kendall's throwing this big party for her. Because apparently, she won't come back for like another two years or something. That's why it was so important.

So Carlos and I kinda did our carpool thing since we live in the same apartment building and all that crap. We just chilled in Kendall's place for the longest time before Logan showed up and stuff. We were all just sitting around. Apparently, Kendall's mom was busy on an out of town thing with someone so she couldn't be home. So it was just the four of us to welcome her home. Which wasn't a bad thing exactly. It just made it feel like we were waiting around for nothing.

And the door opened.

Man, I swear she was gorgeous. Her hair was darker than ever, a deep, dark chocolate brown. Her eyes were big and sparkling and for once, she was actually smiling. Katie. Smiling. I never saw her smile before. She was always scheming when she smiled so I always looked away. But now...

Wow.

I felt my jaw drop before I could stop myself. I was just staring for the longest time. It was like I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was irresistible. The way her hips were so slim and she had that perfect hourglass figure that just froze me so that I couldn't look at anything else. She had a deep red shirt on that was making her pale, nearly white chest practically spill out of it.

Gorgeous can't even be the right word for a girl like Katie. She was evil and scheming nine years ago and now she's a gorgeous hottie with the face that belonged on the cover of a magazine and the body of a supermodel.

Just... Wow.

Words were being passed around. I was too caught up in her frame and her long flowing mane of a dark river to catch any words. I was more anxious to catch her digits and maybe get the chance to kiss her. At least once. Just to see if this could be something that was real.

All gorgeous girls cannot be "the one". The four of us have learned that one the hard way.

And so everyone was still talking and I was trapped in my stoked silence of staring at Kendall's drop-dead "Hottie of the Year" worthy sister.

A couple of words catch my ear and their in her voice. It's a long more mature now and I can see how she's grown from the midget I used to know into this amazing young woman.

And the words that I hear make my heart suddenly freeze for a few seconds. "I'm working with the Navy."

That explained why she had been gone.

And it just went to show that I wasn't about to get her.

* * *

**A/N: and there's part one. Thx for reading and watch for the second chappie soon!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I had the second chappie started earlier until my idiot computer decided to shut down and delete it. but oh well. I'll live and retype it again. Wutevzz**

**Disclaimer: you should know that I do not own BTR**

* * *

My heart sank all the way down to the lowest pit of my stomach. And just as I was falling for Kendall's hot little sister, she had to find the best possible way to ruin it.

The girl wass brilliant and she was hysterically funny and she was drop-dead gorgeous beyond belief. All I had to say was that she's all I ever wanted. Ever. Ever ever. Like, ever ever ever ever.

And she was leaving again in two days. I had two days to impress her. And two days was not a lot of time for my eight-week plan to work efficiently. So as I sat in the bathroom later, trying to plan things out, I sighed and I was so confused because what was I supposed to do?

How could I win over a girl in two days? Two days?

James made a joke and I could hear everyone's loud laughter outside the door in the living room. How was I supposed to win a girl over when James wanted her just as much as I did?

I saw his jaw drop when she stepped into the room, hips swaying, her skirt skimping above her thighs. Long flowing hair. Gorgeously dark orbs for eyes. Her lips were so seductive in pulling me in…

I couldn't help but just want her.

James was just staring at her when she came in, drool visibly slipping from his lower lip. Disgusting. He was so caught up in her that he hadn't been listening at all when she said hi to him. I noticed when she said hi to me. And I said hi back. Brownie points.

Problem with James is that he's pretty and he flaunts it like there's nothing to lose by doing so. I'm not as pretty and I don't flaunt anything so I can't do much about that. But the smart guy always gets the girl, right?

…right?

Later, when I got the chance of being alone with Katie, we talked. A lot. Turns out, working with the Navy meant that we had a lot in common. She was smart. And pretty. I was smart. And not near as pretty as her. And we just kind of connected. Or at least I thought we did. We talked for like twenty minutes while Carlos and Kendall got caught up in memories of the swirly slide that we used to fit into before we had to move out of the Palm Woods.

And she flashed me a smile. Her smile made my heart leap and my eyes glittered, I could feel it. My insides knotted up and I wanted to make her smile again so I tried a joke.

"Did you know that computer scientists don't die?" I told her, voice lighthearted and happy now that I had a little bit of time with her. Just me and her. Alone. Outside. Under the stars. So romantic. And it turned out that Kendall had a nice patio with a pool at his house. I had never noticed it before.

Katie eyed me coldly, but I didn't notice too much. "They don't?" she asked, genuinely curious about this.

"No," I laughed slightly. "They go a byte at a time."

She stared at me, confused. But she didn't say anything, like she was waiting for the punch-line.

"Yo, Katie!" came Kendall's now very deep voice. "Mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you before you get back on the submarine thingy in a few days and that crappy stuff." He held the phone out the open door.

With that, she just blinked at me before disappearing quietly, grabbing the phone from her older brother's hand. "Hey, Mom." And then her voice disappeared.

Only I have the skill to be disappointed, slap my forehead, begin to walk around the small patio and manage to step right into the dang pool. Great. Just peachy.

* * *

**A/N: haha. Smart lil' Logie… nice. Review please.**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the final chapter as I have it planned so far. May write another one, depends on the requester and if they wish for more. Katie's POV**

**Disclaimer: own nothing and you know it**

* * *

The splash that echoed in from outside sent Kendall and Carlos flying to and out the sliding glass door to laugh at Logan as he flailed in the icy cold water hopelessly, his eyes finding me. They were wide and fearful. He had just screwed his one chance. But I had to admit, he was a funny guy. Smart too.

James stared out the window for a few moments before all his attention turned to me. His lips parted and before a single word could escape, I interrupted him.

"Don't start with me," I said, just smiling at him with a certain wickedness to it. I felt the need to twirl my hair around one finger, but I suppressed it away in the dark caverns of my heart. I wouldn't fall for James. It was totally against my morals. "I know that you want me and I'm not giving in just because you have abs. I don't play that way, James."

"I'll bet you could play that way if I showed you how," he said, voice low and, no matter how much I hated to say it, enticing. Just thinking that gave me shudders.

"James, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Let it go." I pushed him away a bit abruptly, realizing he had gotten way too close for comfort. He was within an arm's length of me and that was clearly way too close.

He backed off, holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Kate. I give." He smiled at me softly, big puppy eyes glowing at me with a quiet pout to them. "I give, Kate."

"It's Katie. Katie, not Kate." I narrowed my eyes at him and a small scowl pressed across my lips.

He was cute. He did have nice abs. They were somewhat visible through his thin and tight-fitting pale gray and white flecked shirt. He had at least a six pack under there.

I shook my head and he didn't notice. I couldn't be thinking like that. I didn't need to be with a guy. Not when I'd be in a submarine five thousand leagues under the freaking sea. That'd be a bad idea waiting to happen. A bad idea just lurking in the shadows.

"Katie," he clarified, his irresistable grin warm and welcoming. "Katie. I like that. Makes you sound hotter. I don't know why, but it does."

"No, James," I said, beginning to head off back towards the couch to pick up my mug of green tea from the coffee table. "Don't even try."

"I'm going to keep trying," he said with a soft chuckle, running his calloused and worn fingers through his soft brown hair. His eyes were still locked directly on me. "I don't care how much you tell me no. I don't like taking no for an answer."

So he was eager. And persuasive. And persistent. It made me want him only that much more. It was irritating. So I walked past him, sliding one of my business cards into the palm of his warm hand. "Then be like that," I whispered to him as I moved closer to him. Then I went to the glass door to the patio after grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and went to help Logan.

Only after stealing another quick glance at James.

Oh yes. He definitely had a six pack under that shirt of his.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Review it or die!**

**~Skylark**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm trying to get on a roll tonight. Hopefully I'll get some other stuff done too. Katie's POV**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

So James called me like every night. No big deal. Then it was every other night. Then it was once a week.

I'm not the kind of girl who's clingy or anything, but I mean, really, long distance and him not calling me makes it really hard to decide if he actually cares or not. And I believe that James does care, but it's hard to tell. He's James. I met him and he was self-centered. I date him and he's kind and sweet. Boys need to make up their minds.

So the ship's phone rings and I grab it off the receiver before the first ring is even off yet. And in my usual ship-like manner, I answer it as I should. The way someone focused on the Navy and on the war at hand should.

And all I get back from the other end of the phone is James's breathy voice. I can tell that he's either hyperventilating or just got back from some random jog (exercising and James don't mix well). And all I can hear is a ton of gibberish. And James gibberish makes less sense than a normal person's gibberish.

"Slow down," I tell him calmly, biting my lip to keep from laughing at him. I can just picture him freaking out on the other end of the phone. "Take a deep breath."

Being James, he doesn't and he keeps trying to huff out words that I don't understand in the slightest.

Then I can finally hear his words in some sort of clarity. "Marry me, Katie Knight."

This giddy feeling just attacks me like one of James's big bear hugs. "Yes!" I squeal, voice low so that the people around me don't notice anything strange about me using a phone for personal use instead of for the real Navy needs. "Of course, of course," I breathe back, knowing that I wanted him and only him.

"Good, because I actually went on a run," he huffed, "to try and make up my mind, and that was a bad idea, so I decided to come back with a good idea, and I frickin' love you, Katie."

I closed my eyes and basked in the moment of my glory, wishing I was out in the sunshine instead of five thousand leagues under the sea. "I can't wait to see you again, James," I told him, folding one arm across my chest and biting my lip as I held the phone to my ear. "I want to get out of here so badly to be with you again."

"Soon enough," he said, voice low and quiet, but with that gentle undertone. "Soon enough, Katie."

The line went dead, no goodbyes needed. We were together and now it was forever. Because I loved James Diamond.

* * *

**A/N: done. No more. That's all you get now. Time to leave a review! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**~Sky**


End file.
